Karaoke Night: Percy Jackson Style :D
by redpandaluver101
Summary: Percy gets bored and decides to invite the whole gang over for a karaoke night! Bit of Percabeth, and Thake. :D (I do not own Percy Jackson)
1. Chapter 1

_Percy_ was downright bored. Typical, being ADHD.

"Mom... how much longer until I go back to camp?" His mom sighs.

"Still a month." Percy groans. He was bored now, he wanted to be at camp _now_. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"How about I invite the gang over? I still have to use that karaoke machine you gave me for Christmas." Sally agreed and Percy grinned. He ran over to the sink, and fished out a drachma out of his pocket. He IMed everybody and told them his plan. They gladly agreed. Nico immediately shadowtraveled over, scaring the tarturus out of Percy, and the others walked through the door a couple of minutes later. They all started crowding around the song book. Then they all started picking out songs.

"Ok, Percy and Annabeth, you are going to sing "19 You and Me" Nico, you will sing "A Little Bit Stronger" , Thalia you will sing "So What"by Pink, Luke, you will sing "Everybody's Got Somebody But Me" by Hunter Hayes, Grover, you will sing "Hello World" and pairing for Thalia and Luke will be

"We Were Us" by Keith Urban and Miranda Lambert. Percy will sing "Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf. And Annabeth will sing " I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. They all nodded their heads. It was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys! New story! Yay! I want to give credit for my co-worker, KappaSigma13, for helping me choose the songs, and helping me shape the story! Thx! And don't forget to REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW! :D**_

* * *

Percy readied the mic and the machine, while the others watched him on the couch. Thalia was starting to have doubts about her singing.

"Its gonna suck, I know it." She said to Annabeth. She gave her a hug.

"No it's not Thals. It's going to be great!" She smiled at her best friend. Thalia felt a little more confident. After one more small explosion, Percy looked up with a look of triumph.

"Ok it's set up, who wants to go first?" Everybody stared at Percy. This was going to be good.

* * *

_**ok guys, a lot of the chapters are going to be short, but I am organized a lot easier, and besides, the story is short unless I add something else but we'll see. PeAce out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry about not posting or updating in a while, was struck with bronchitis, and it sucked. Now, I have to be away from school, but I decided to be useful and preoccupied by updating! Yay! :)**_

* * *

Percy's eyes nervously flickered from one person to another, but all of them said silently "You asked who was going to go first, so you are." Percy sighed, picked up the mic, and tested it out. _I'm gonna suck at this _he thought. Nervously, he started singing.

**Get your motor runnin'**  
**Head out on the highway**  
**Lookin' for adventure**  
**And whatever comes our way**  
**Yeah Darlin' go make it happen**  
**Take the world in a love embrace**  
**Fire all of your guns at once**  
**And explode into space**

**I like smoke and lightning**  
**Heavy metal thunder**  
**Racin' with the wind**  
**And the feelin' that I'm under**  
**Yeah Darlin' go make it happen**  
**Take the world in a love embrace**  
**Fire all of your guns at once**  
**And explode into space**

**Like a true nature's child**  
**We were born, born to be wild**  
**We can climb so high**  
**I never wanna die**

**Born to be wild**  
**Born to be wild**

Sighing with relief that it was over, Percy sat down. Everyone was staring at him with jaws dropped. Nobody would have ever thought Percy could sing that well. Not that they ever heard Percy ever sing anyways. Oblivious to the stares, Percy looked down the list.

"Next, is Luke."

* * *

_**So, I know it wasn't my best chapter. I don't really care anyways lol. Anyways, the chapters will be a little better once I feel a little better. Also, Please review, favorite, and follow, and pm me if you have any suggestions or questions. I accept that kind of stuff with open arms. Almost forgot, if you want them to do anything else, like a game or something after the kareoke, don't be afraid to suggest something, I need ideas. K? :)**_

_**redpandaluver101**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yay Luke's turn! Let's see how bad of a singer he is (just kidding :P) Anyways, thanks for keeping me occupied you guys! If I didn't have to update, I'd be bored out of my mind lol. And sorry about all the country songs, it's the only thing I've listened to my whole life lol. Back to the story!_**

* * *

It was obvious that Luke did not want to go up. He shrunk back into the couch, and almost disappeared in between the couch coushons. Thalia fished for him, and pulled him out. She pushed him off the couch, where he stumbled into Percy. He handed Luke the mic, and shakily he began to sing.

**I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room**  
**Seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon**  
**I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon**  
**Everybody's got somebody but me**

**Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set**  
**It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'**  
**I never would have noticed if we'd never met**  
**But everybody's got somebody but me**

Luke started getting a little more confident, and his voice became stronger.

**And I miss you**  
**Without you I just don't fit in**  
**I know we're through**  
**But I'm wishing we could try it again**

**I hear loves songs playing on the radio**  
**People slow dancing everywhere I go**  
**Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know**  
**Cause everybody's got somebody but me**  
**Yeah they do**

**Everybody's got somebody...**

**And I miss you**  
**Without you I just don't fit in**  
**I know we're through**  
**But I'm wishing we could try it again**

**Sitting here lonely at a table for two**  
**Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth**  
**Seems like even cupid don't know what to do**  
**Everybody's got somebody but me**

**Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever find another you**

**But everybody's got somebody but me**

Everybody was clapping, for Luke was also an unknown good singer. He gave a small smile. He went back to the couch, and everybody was whooping and pounding him on the back. Luke felt proud of himself for the first time. Through the noise, Percy yelled for the next person to come up, Nico.

* * *

_**Ok, I know you guys are laughing too. I was laughing so hard when I assigned Luke that song, but it's true. Luke technically doesn't have a girlfriend, because Thalia and Luke never actually figured something out. So, I thought that fitted him perfectly. Anyways, review, favorite, and follow plz! You guys are the best! :D See u later!**_

_**redpandaluver101**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Nico's turn Yay! I don't really have much to say, and I know you guys are saying in your minds "Just get to the story!" So, btw, calm down, and I'll get to it jsheesh.**_

* * *

Without a word, Nico sat up and walked over to Percy and took the mic. He opened up his mouth, but before he could start, a loud bang came from the door.

"Monsters, now?! We were having so much fun!" Percy groaned. Nevertheless, he took out Riptide and burst through the door, expecting a monster. He wasn't expecting all of the gods at the door.

"Suprise! Sally told us that you guys were having a karaoke night, so we came." Percy was kind of annoyed.

"Um, then why didn't you come before we started?" Zeus tried to explain, but it was no use, Percy had already zoned out. The gods just walked into the room, and greeted their kids. They gathered up extra chairs, and sat down. An awkward silence fell over them all, then Percy cleared his throat, which broke the silence.

"Nico, you gonna sing?" Percy asked. Nico nodded.

"Go Nico!" Hades yelled, making everybody laugh, even Nico. He began to sing.

**Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.**  
**But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.**  
**I got a little bit stronger.**

**Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.**  
**So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,**  
**I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.**  
**I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.**

**And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,**  
**I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels**  
**Letting you drag my heart around.**  
**And ohhh**  
**I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.**  
**I know my heart will never be the same, **  
**but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.**  
**Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.**

**And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,**  
**I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels**  
**Letting you drag my heart around.**  
**And ohhh**  
**I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.**  
**I know my heart will never be the same, **  
**but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.**  
**Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.**  
**I get a little bit stronger. **

**A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.**

**I get a little bit stronger.**

All of them clapped, and Nico blushed. He sat down, and Hades hugged his son. Nico looked up at his dad, and smiled.

"That was for Bianca, wasn't it?" Hades whispered in Nico's ear. He nodded, and Hades smiled.

* * *

_**Oh my gods he sang a song for his sister! When looking for a song for Nico, I was listening to the radio, and this song came up, and I thought "This is the song" because of what happened to Bianca, how he was torn once it happened. This song reminds us, and Nico, that however bad things can get, you can still recover. Anyways, I'll update soon, like I have anything else to do lol. See ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey guys! im up at 12 woo hoo! And im with my cousin. WOOO HOOO! lolz.**_

* * *

Percy announced the next person, Thalia.

_Oh gods its my turn. _she thought as she took the mic. Then she began to sing.

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na **

**I guess I just lost my husband,**  
**I don't know where he went,**  
**So I'm gonna drink my money,**  
**I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope),**  
**I got a brand new attitude and**  
**I'm gonna wear it tonight,**  
**I wanna get in trouble,**  
**I wanna start a fight,**

**Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,**  
**Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.**

**So, so what**  
**I'm still a rock star,**  
**I got my rock moves,**  
**And I don't need you,**  
**And guess what,**  
**I'm having more fun,**  
**And now that we're done,**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight,**  
**I'm alright,**  
**I'm just fine,**  
**And you're a tool,**  
**So, so what,**  
**I am a rock star,**  
**I got my rock moves,**  
**And I don't want you tonight.**

**(Uh check my flow, aw)**

**The waiter just took my table,**  
**And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),**  
**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,**  
**At least he'll know how to hit,**  
**What if this song's on the radio,**  
**Then somebody's gonna die,**  
**I'm gonna get in trouble,**  
**My ex will start a fight,**

**Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,**  
**Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!**

**So, so what**  
**I'm still a rock star,**  
**I got my rock moves,**  
**And I don't need you,**  
**And guess what,**  
**I'm having more fun,**  
**And now that we're done,**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight,**  
**I'm alright,**  
**I'm just fine,**  
**And you're a tool,**  
**So, so what,**  
**I am a rock star,**  
**I got my rock moves,**  
**And I don't want you tonight.**

**You weren't there,**  
**You never were,**  
**You want it all,**  
**But that's not fair,**  
**I gave you life,**  
**I gave my all,**  
**You weren't there,**  
**You let me fall.**

**So, so what**  
**I'm still a rock star,**  
**I got my rock moves,**  
**And I don't need you,**  
**And guess what,**  
**I'm having more fun,**  
**And now that we're done,**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight,**  
**I'm alright,**  
**I'm just fine,**  
**And you're a tool,**  
**So, so what,**  
**I am a rock star,**  
**I got my rock moves,**  
**And I don't want you tonight.**

**No, no, no, no**  
**I don't want you tonight,**  
**You weren't there,**  
**I'm gonna show you tonight,**  
**I'm alright,**  
**I'm just fine,**  
**And you're a tool,**  
**So, so what,**  
**I am a rock star,**  
**I got my rock moves,**  
**And I don't want you tonight!**

**Ba da da da da da**

Everybody started to clap and cheer, and Thalia felt relieved it was over. She sat back down in her seat, and Zeus gave her a hug. She smiled, and waited for the others to go up. The next person is Annabeth.

* * *

_**how was the song you guys? I just choose So What because I've seen it in other fanfictions lolz. anyways, enjoy! See ya guys later!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry bout not updating my school has sent me home with a boatload of homework every day so now here i am lol. Ok, not its annabeths turn. Oh, and after annabeths turn im going to set a chapter where the gods spend time with their kids its going to be funny!**_

* * *

Annabeth was scared. She never had much for singing. Not that she had time anyways. She shakily stood up, and grabbed the mic from Percy. He grinned at her. Percy sat down, and started to watch his girlfriend sing.

**I don't think that passenger seat**  
**Has ever looked this good to me**  
**He tells me about his night**  
**And I count the colors in his eyes**  
**He'll never fall in love he swears**  
**As he runs his fingers through his hair**  
**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**  
**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**  
**He tells a joke I fake a smile**  
**That I know all his favorite songs**  
**And..**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**  
**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him,**  
**I'd lie**

**He looks around the room**  
**Innocently overlooks the truth**  
**Shouldn't a light go on?**  
**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**  
**He sees everything black and white**  
**Never let nobody see him cry**  
**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**  
**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him,**  
**I'd lie**

**He stands there then walks away**  
**My god if I could only say**  
**I'm holding every breath for you...**

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**  
**I think he can see through everything**  
**But my heart**  
**First thought when I wake up is**  
**My god he's beautiful**  
**So I put on my make up**  
**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green**  
**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**  
**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him**  
**If you asked me if I love him**  
**I'd lie**

Annabeth smiles as her friends cheer. Then all eyes turn on Percy.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" Grover yells. Thalia's voice drowns him out.

"YOU PLAY GUITAR?!" She loudly exclaims.

"ANYWAYS..." Percy yells over his friends.

"TIME TO TAKE A BREAK!"

* * *

_**So what did u guys think? I thought adding the last part with the questions pretty funny. Can anyone imagine Percy having the patience playing guitar, and trying to read the notes. Jheesh, that must be heck to do. Anyways, hope you liked it! And shley, you don't have to review every single chapter, even though i request the others to do so. This isnt homework. We discussed this. Anyways, see u guys soon, big red panda hugs!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**yay the families will have bonding time! you guys excited? I am lets get started! oh, do any of you like the movie Catching Fire? Have you guys seen the pictures? Do you really want to see a really funny video? PM me and I'll tell you how to see a catching fire portrait cast reaction video! Lol it was so funny plz pm if you want to see it. back to story!**_

* * *

_Percy and Poseidon sitting in Percy's room..._

"So, is it Blofis or Blowfish?" Poseidon asks. Percy laughs.

"It's Blofis, but I call him Mr. Blowfish. " They both crack up.

_Percy puffs out his cheeks. They crack up even more._

" I love hanging out with you Dad. It's so much fun." Percy says. He hugs his dad.

* * *

_Annabeth and Athena are at the local library, noses in all the books._

"Annabeth, have you read this one?" Athena picks up The Lightning Thief. Annabeth takes it and immediatley starts reading.

"Huh, this sounds like Percy's life." Annabeth's eyes widen.

_I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Sea. _Annabeth drops the book.

She looks at the spine.

"Excuse me, mother, but I have to have a talk with Rick Riordan." Annabeth leaves the room.

* * *

_Nico and Hades sit in the living room, playing "Dead or Not" _

" Ok, Andrew Jackson?" Hades asks

"Duh, Dead. Ok, Miley Cyrus?" Hades scoffs.

"Should be dead in a matter of two years, but unfortunatley, Alive." They continue the game.

"Ok, trick question, Zeus." Hades asks.

"Really not that challenging Dad. Neither Dead or Alive, but frozen in time, immortal." Nico replies.

"Well said."

* * *

_Thalia sits with her dad at the top of the Empire State building._

"Ok, Thalia, open." She opens her eyes and screams. The entire room is glass, overlooking piles of traffic below.

"Dad you tricked me!" She yells. Zeus just smiles.

"Thalia, I think it's time you got over your fear of heights." He makes the glass shatter, and Thalia starts to fall.

"Thalia! Will yourself to fly!" Zeus yells. She does, and she now rises 30 feet away from the traffic. She flies back up to Zeus.

"I don't know whether to be pissed off or happy with you." She hugs Zeus, and he gladly hugs her.

* * *

_Luke and Hermes are running from store to store, grabbing as many things as they can and running back out._

"Hey Dad?" Luke yells as he struggles with 20 Amazon cards and 15 chocolate bunnies.

"Ya Luke?" Hermes replies as they catch their breath.

"What are we going to do with all of this?" Hermes grins.

"Well, I think the Demeter cabin should celebrate Easter, don't you think?" Hermes suggests.

"Let's do it!" They both speed off to Camp Half Blood, and start to decorate the roof of the Demeter cabin with the chocolate bunnies.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? I personally think I did pretty good. Especially with the Luke and Hermes part. Lol plz review, favorite, and follow plz! Thx guys!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_What did u guys think of the last chapter? Pretty funny if i say so myself, which i just did. lol anyways, its grovers turn this time and it made sense when i chose this song so i hope it makes sense to you guys thx a billion!_**

* * *

Fun time was over, now more torture. Just kidding. All the gods and their kids settled down onto their respective couch, while Percy set up the song for Grover, and let's say that Grover was pretty nervous. He was chewing on tin cans like there was no tomorrow. Once the machiene was set up, Percy handed Grover the mic, and Grover began to sing.

**Traffic crawls, cell phone calls**  
**Talk radio screams at me**  
**Through my tinted window I see**  
**A little girl, rust red minivan**  
**She's got chocolate on her face**  
**Got little hands, and she waves at me**  
**Yeah, she smiles at me**

**Hello world**  
**How've you been?**  
**Good to see you, my old friend**  
**Sometimes I feel cold as steel**  
**Broken like I'm never gonna heal**  
**I see a light, a little hope**  
**In a little girl**  
**Hello world**

**Every day I drive by**  
**A little white church**  
**It's got these little white crosses**  
**Like angels in the yard**  
**Maybe I should stop on in**  
**Say a prayer**  
**Maybe talk to God**  
**Like he is there**  
**Oh I know he is there**  
**Yeah, I know he's there**

**Hello world**  
**How've you been?**  
**Good to see you, my old friend**  
**Sometimes I feel as cold as steel**  
**And broken like I'm never going to heal**  
**I see a light**  
**A little grace, a little faith unfurled**  
**Hello world**

**Sometimes I forget what living's for**  
**And I hear my life through my front door**  
**And I'll be there**  
**Oh I'm home again**  
**I see my wife, my little boy, little girl**  
**Hello world**  
**Hello world**

**All the empty disappears**  
**I remember why I'm here**  
**Just surrender and believe**  
**I fall down on my knees**  
**Oh hello world**  
**Hello world**  
**Hello world**

( A/N the "little girl" is Juniper)

Grover had bleated a little in between each verse, but otherwise he was a great singer. Everybody clapped for him and he sat down, looking embarrassed but relieved. He had pink cheeks, but otherwise he smiled and laughed. Aphrodite squealed.

"Finally, my favorite part! Pairings!" She squealed. So girly it's unbelievable. Percy tried to ignore her and went down the list of people.

"Next, yes as a pairing, is Luke and Thalia"

* * *

_**APHRODITE CALM DOWN! Holy Zeus! Lolz anyways, did u like it? Did Grover's song make sense, because it kinda did for me. . anyways, if u like this story plz check out my other stories, and sorry about all the short chapters in the power of the sea, its easier for me to split up long chapters into shorter ones to keep organized. Anyways, hope you guys like it! Peace out!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**hey guys! Thx to anyone who has reviewed! Let's go down the list...shallll we?**_

_**Amythestgirly: Thx for all the support you've given me, in every story! Blue cookie for you!**_

_**percyjacksonlover13purple: I think you are the best online friend ever! you give me advice, pm me, keep me busy, and give a lot of support to me! Blue cookie for you!**_

_**Shley: oh my gods what am I going to do with you just kidding I adore you because not only do you give me advice and review my stories, you are my BESTIE even offline. Sure I don't get to see you very much, but I'm delighted when I do! Big red panda hug and a Blue cookie for you!**_

_**Any anonymous person who has reviewed, thank you anyways Blue cookie for all of you!**_

_**I now can happily gnaw on my blue cookie while I write.**_

* * *

Let's just say that both Thalia and Luke were not happy to sing. They wanted to sing together but they had already sung. But, they did great the first time so what could go wrong this time? Luke and Thalia grabbed a mic.

"Uh, I don't know Keith Urban songs!" Thalia tried to get herself out, but Percy didn't acknowledge it.

"Just look at the words and sing." Thalia grumbled. It was worth a try. The music came on, and she started to sing.

(A/N I will put in the names to clear the parts up, ok?)

**_Thalia:_**

**_Rearview crosses_**  
**_Railroad ties_**  
**_Oh, Hail Marys_**  
**_Friday nights_**  
**_Heartbeat baby_**  
**_Low-beam lights_**  
**_Gods, I miss when you were mine_**

**Both:**

**_Back when that song was a song_**  
**_I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on_**  
**_Every beat, every line, every word, every time_**  
**_When a road was a road_**  
**_I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you_**  
**_Money was gas, dreams were dust_**  
**_Love was fast and we were us_**

**Luke:**  
**Shotgun sunset**  
**A cool mint kiss**  
**Backseat promise**  
**Breaking it**  
**Floorboard feeling**  
**County lines**  
**Gods, I miss when you were mine**

**Both:**  
**Back when that song was a song**  
**I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on**  
**Every beat, every line, every word, every time**  
**When a road was a road**  
**I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you**  
**Money was gas, dreams were dust**  
**Love was fast and we were us**

**Both:**  
**In a sleepy town, just jumping in**  
**Far too young to know that summers end**  
**We were us, we can't go back**  
**It's what it is, but Gods I miss**

**Both:**  
**Back when that song was a song**  
**I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on**  
**Every beat, every line, every word, every time**  
**When a road was a road**  
**I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you**  
**Money was gas, dreams were dust**  
**Love was fast and we were us**

**Luke:**  
**Every beat, every line, every word, every single time**  
**I just close my eyes and you're ridin shotgun**  
**You and me, baby, on the run**  
**I can feel your heartbeat, baby**

The demigods and gods were cheering all through the song. They both sat down, and everybody was pounding them both on the backs.

"I guess you do know how to sing a Keith Urban song!" Percy laughed. Thalia shrugged.

"I still like Green Day better." Grover gave Thalia a hurtful look.

"You don't like country music?" Thalia stammered.

"W-well it's not my favorite, why?" Grover puffed out us chest.

"I am cousins with Carrie Underwood." Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"Can you play Two Black Cadillacs on you pipes?" Percy joked. To his suprise, Grover nodded.

"You wanna hear it?" He pulled out his pipes.

"NO!" All the gods and demigods shouted. Grover put the pipes away, looking a little sad.

"Ok, then, next for a pairing is ...me and Annabeth." Oh joy.

* * *

_**Thanks to ElipsonHeta13 for pointing the relationship between Grover and Carrie Underwood! I didn't even think of that! Anyways, the next one for Percy and Annabeth sounds like it was MADE for them, not kidding. You'll have to see... See ya guys later!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**hi everybody! the views for this thing have skyrocketed! I luv u guys! tonight, the moment we have all been waiting for this whole time... the SUPER BOWL! just kidding. it's the percabeth moment. but the super bowl is tomorrow who are you rooting for? pm me or leave your answer in the review section back to the story.**_

* * *

Annabeth was not ready to do this. Not because of being with Percy, which was awesome to her, but doing it in front of her mom. Eh, she loves her anyways.

"Ok, coming." Annabeth rises from the couch and joins Percy.

"You ready?" Percy asks. Annabeth nods, and he hands her a mic.

**Both:**

**It was our first week**  
**At Myrtle Beach**  
**Where it all began**

**It was 102°**  
**Nothin' to do**  
**Man it was hot**  
**So we jumped in**

**We were summertime sippin', sippin'**  
**Sweet tea kissin' off of your lips**  
**T-shirt drippin', drippin' wet**  
**How could I forget?**

**Percy:**  
**Watchin' that blonde hair swing**  
**To every song I'd sing**  
**You were California beautiful**  
**I was playin' everything but cool**

**Both:**

**I can still hear that sound**  
**Of every wave crashin' down**  
**Like the tears we cried**  
**That day we had to leave**  
**It was everything we wanted it to be**  
**The summer of**  
**19 you and me**

**Annabeth:**  
**We had our first dance in the sand**  
**It was one hell of a a souvenir**  
**Tangled up, so in love**  
**So, let's just stay right here**

**'Til the sun starts creepin', creepin' up**  
**Right then I knew**  
**Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of**  
**When I looked at you**

**Percy:**  
**Watchin' that blonde hair swing**  
**To every song I'd sing**  
**You were California beautiful**  
**I was playin' everything but cool**

**Both:**  
**I can still hear that sound**  
**Of every wave crashin' down**  
**Like the tears we cried**  
**That day we had to leave**  
**It was everything we wanted it to be**  
**The summer of**  
**19 you and me**

**...you and me**

**Percy:**  
**Watchin' that blonde hair swing**  
**To every song I'd sing**  
**You were California beautiful**  
**Beautiful, beautiful**

**Watchin' that blonde hair swing**  
**To every song I'd sing**  
**You were California beautiful**  
**I was playin' everything but cool**

**Both:**  
**I can still hear that sound**  
**Of every wave crashin' down**  
**Like the tears we cried**  
**That day we had to leave**  
**It was everything we wanted it to be**  
**The summer of**  
**19 you and me**

**First week in myrtle beach where it all began..**

Everybody was staring, jaws dropped. That song...o my gods it was perfect... then everybody came to their senses. The cheered, and Aphrodite was sobbing. Even Poseidon and Athena were cheering. They were perfect.

"We have a couple more songs until we find something else to do, so now, hey, does anybody like Rascal Flats?

* * *

_**Don't judge I like Rascal Flats. So, review with yur answer, what song will be next, Bless the Broken Road, What Hurts the Most (that one always makes me cry), These Days, or Stand? Plz put yur answers in review box or PM me. THX!**_


	12. Chapter 12: REVIEW ANSWERS(yes i listen)

_**I kno you guys dont like authors notes but i have to answer some unanswerable reviews so sorry!**_

_**For guest: I ABSOLUTELY love Rascal Flats too,I can never forget one of my favorite childhood songs, Life is a Highway, and yah i thought the Percy and Annabeth song was perfect! I just heard it on the radio and it was a miracle. Thank the gods! And yah, GOO SEADAWGS! lolz and for the review on visions, thx for the compliment, you made me feel great! sorry to make you cry i was feeling depressed when i rwrote that, or i was just looking for something to do lol**_

_**For different guest (or same one u can never tell) Thank you for that compliment! For now, I don't know what the gods are going to sing, or if the heroes of olympus characters are going to come along. I don't know. Yes, I will keep writing, I'm actually planning my next stories.**_

_**For shley: yes i kno what you mean by 5150 i always knew it was yur song i would think that im going to have that be apollos song i can imagine...**_

_**"5150 someone call the boom boom,**_

_**Im going crazy, THINKIN BOUT YOU BABY!"**_

_**"Apollo?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"Shut up."**_

_**LOLZ shley thx for the advice!**_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**I am putting up a poll for what Rascal Flats song is representing all the demigods in the next chapter! Check out my profile, especially u shley u kno what im talking about!**_

_**Ks? Bye!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! i kno most of you havent voted for which rascal flatts song im gonna use in this chapter, but i got impatient so sorry! anyways, this next song is dedicated to all demigods, in the story, like Percy and Thalia and Annabeth, but also to the demigods in real life too, like me, pnut9282, percyjacksonlover13purple, shley, and every other demigod in the world that has been pushed around a lot. This song is dedicated to you! (Also, I do not own Percy Jackson)**_

* * *

Percy stood up after they all had settled.

"Ok, guys, I know this was not planned, but I have another song to sing. Well, all the demigods present know this song. Can you guys come on up?"

All the demigods come up and grab a mic. Percy flips on the machine.

"You guys ready?" He asks the demigods, and they nod. He turns the music on...

**Percy and Annabeth:**

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane**  
**Just like a picture with a broken frame**  
**Alone and helpless**  
**Like you've lost your fight**  
**But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**

**All:**  
**Cause when push comes to shove**  
**You taste what you're made of**  
**You might bend, till you break**  
**Cause its all you can take**  
**On your knees you look up**  
**Decide you've had enough**  
**You get mad you get strong**  
**Wipe your hands shake it off**  
**Then you Stand, Then you stand**

**Thalia and Luke:**  
**Life's like a novel**  
**With the end ripped out**  
**The edge of a canyon**  
**With only one way down**  
**Take what you're given before its gone**  
**Start holding on, keep holding on**

**All:**  
**Cause when push comes to shove**  
**You taste what you're made of**  
**You might bend till you break**  
**Cause it's all you can take**  
**On your knees you look up**  
**Decide you've had enough**  
**You get mad, you get strong**  
**Wipe your hands, shake it off**  
**Then you stand, then you stand**

**Nico:**  
**Everytime you get up**  
**And get back in the race**  
**One more small piece of you**  
**Starts to fall into place**  
**Oh**

**All:**

**Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand**

No competition, that was the best song of the night. The gods were like redpandaluver101 at a Luke Bryan concert, meaning clapping very loudly and screaming at the top of their lungs. (no kidding, THAT'S how loud) The demigods took a bow and came back on the couch.

"So, what now?" Aphrodite squeals.

"Ohh! Ohh! How about we get to sing! I have something perfect planned!" Aphrodite says. All the demigods shrug.

"I don't mind taking a break." Percy suggests. All the demigods agree, they are tired. And what's better than watching your godly parent make a fool of themselves?

"Ok, go ahead." The gods crowd around the songbook, and the demigods lean back into a comfortable position, waiting for the entertainment to begin.

* * *

_**What did u guys think of the song? This song is now my favorite because it resembles my life perfectly, even out of my demigod life. I get ignored and bullied in school, but I love to hum Stand to myself to keep myself strong. I hope it does the same thing to you! Anyways, pm me or put it in the review box for suggestions on what the gods should sing. I already have one for Apollo (thanks to shley), and Artemis. So, pm or review me the songs you want the gods to sing! After the gods sing, then they are going to play Truth or Dare so stick around! Luv u guys!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_hey guys soooo sorry about not up dating i get sidetracked a lot and i typed this up but then stupidly, xed out. so, lets get started! *OH SQUIRREL!* just kidding ;)_**

* * *

The gods finally got to go up. They crowded around the songbook while the demigods whispered, trying to figure out which god is going to do which song. Finally, 11 of the Olympians sat down on the couch, while Zeus readied the mic. Pretty much most of the 11 Olympians were close to laughter. Zeus started to sing..

**Yeah, yeah**  
**When I walk on by, girls be looking like Styx he fly**  
**I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah**  
**This is how I roll, toga print, thunder outta control,**  
**It's Redfoo with the big afro**  
**And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow**

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... I work out**  
**Ah... Girl look at that body**

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... I work out**

**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**  
**Everybody stops and they staring at me**  
**I got passion in my toga and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**I'm sexy and I know it **

**Yeah**  
**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**  
**And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)**  
**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**  
**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**  
**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)**

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... I work out**  
**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**I work out**

**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**  
**Everybody stops and they staring at me**  
**I got passion in my toga and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

**I'm sexy and I know it **  
**I'm sexy and I know it **  
**I'm sexy and I know it...**

**Check it out**

**Check it out**  
**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah **

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah **

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah **  
**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**  
**Do the wiggle man**  
**I do the wiggle man**  
**Yeah**  
**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **  
**Ah... I work out**  
**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... Girl look at that body **

**Ah... I work out**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!**

At this point, everyone was in laughter fits. Zeus, on the other hand, seemed unaware. He calmly handed the mic to Poseidon, and sat down on the couch. He looked curiously to the others.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

_**LOLZ im laughing so hard right now! anyways, *tries to recover from laughter disease* he he , i think that the next song for Poseidon will leave you clutching your sides, so Chao!**_


End file.
